The Oncoming Storm Plus child?
by Interface
Summary: The Doctor and River now have the responsibility of a child.  The Doctor can barely look after himself...
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor lay back on his bed. He never slept, so it was hardly used, the mattress was firm and like new. He looked up at the starry ceiling the Tardis had created.

"... So you see..." he continued, "... The universe is huge and its vast and it's complicated and sometimes... Very rarely... Impossible things just happen and we call them miracles... Now the day I saw Rory again...," he explained, "That was a miracle you see... Because when the time energy catches up with you and touches you... Then you were never born see? And all memory of you vanishes... Only an enormous explosion could cause the cracks in time and space. This one... Just so happened to be caused by this very Tardis exploding... Yeah... I know what you're thinking... It's bigger on the inside... Yes... I wait for that bit... My favourite thing to hear when someone steps into this old thing... But that's irrelevant to the point of course. And I'll tell you why... It's because... Because... I can't even remember what the point was now..."

He turned his head to his right to look at the small baby laying beside him. Fast asleep.

From her bed across the room River rolled her eyes in humorous despair.

"See what happens when you start telling stories..." she teased before bowing her head over her diary and continuing to write. The Doctor rolled over to stare at the small child beside him. Propped up on his elbows, hands supporting his chin, he smiled watching the little baby boy breathing softly as he dreamed.

"Funny how things work out isn't it," he sighed quietly. The Doctor's eyes watched the little boy a few minutes more, "No more adventures... No more long distance Time Travels... No more... Uh... No more running..." He bounced onto the mattress beside River, disturbing her neat writing, "So what now? I have to sit in this extraordinary Time Machine and live a not so extraordinary human existence with you...?"

"It wont be forever Doctor..." she replied shutting her diary and setting it aside, "Any life with you would be extraordinary... Whether we traveled through time and space or not"

"Oh yeah? ... Why's that? Is it the attractive Time Lord status? Oncoming Storm have an exciting ring to it? Great hair...? The bow tie is cool?"

River's eyes looked up in despair at the red fez perched on his head, she sighed loudly, "I can't put my finger on it..." she cringed at the sight of it before pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them, "Are you okay with all this?"

"All what?"

"You know... The baby..." she half whispered. The Doctor twisted to look at the sleeping child nestled in the folds of the duvet on his unused bed.

"What could possibly go wrong?" he beamed at her, "There are millions of people taking care of babies across all of time and space... It can't be that difficult..."

River smiled weakly at him, the Doctor wasn't exactly... Parent material. If she was completely honest with herself... He didn't have a clue. Her face broke into a broader smile as she ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Sweetie"

He grinned with embarrassment showing his white teeth; his eyes were bright and clear, the happiest he'd been in a long time. Since the arrival of Doctor Jr on board the Tardis he'd noticed a distinct change in River. She had a glow about her that he couldn't quite describe. Compared to the thrill seeking, adventure loving, discovery craving archeologist that he'd first met, this River was calmer, laid back, domestic, content... Even motherly. He stared at her a long while, admiring her soft curls which fell loosely from the bobble with which she'd tied it up. Her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes shone back at his pouring with love and affection for him. Just for him, the Doctor, the Time Lord capable of giving this woman the life and love she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**As you can see I'm doing some spring cleaning... which is actually really overdue since its currently summer... Anyway; I kick started this fic months ago. And basically, it just sat here as nothing more than an idea that I simply didn't have the patience to juggle with the growing number of stories I was suddenly getting into. So, the idea remains and the end chapter is still written, which is handy, it's not often you discover a file in which you ACTUALLY wrote down what was going on. =P Lucky i guess. Backreading is probably going to be needed; and on that note... Enjoy.**

"The beach?" River chuckled, "Oh really?"

"Yes," the Doctor beamed back at her. River considered the pure white sandy beach, the refreshingly crystal clear waters; and the gentle breeze that ruffled her curls – For once he was right; this was exactly what she needed. Without hesitation she handed the baby over to the bewildered looking Time Lord, before popping on her sunglasses and heading off in search of the nearest bar.

"See that?" the Doctor said quietly, "She's abandoning you now" He chuckled softly and picked up the cool box and beach bag in his free hand. The Tardis door snapped shut behind them and off they went, not on an adventure; but a vacation.

* * *

He set up camp under the Tardis blue parasol, laying down on one of two Tardis blue beach towels. Sporting blue shorts, a sleeveless white shirt, bow tie and suspenders, it was fair to say that Doctor definitely stood out on the quiet beach. He sighed gently, interlocked his fingers behind his head and proceeded into a gentle snooze.

"Doctor!"

He leapt up; how long had he been asleep for?

"What?" he cried, "What!" He spun on the spot, screwdriver out; ready to pounce like the thin streak of space nothing that he was. River grabbed his collar roughly and forced him to look down.

The baby was peering up at the pair; safely under the shade of the parasol, wearing his small bathing suit topped off with little sun hat – He was sat in the cool box.

"Why…. Is he sat in the cool box?" she demanded firmly.

"Because it keeps things… cool?" the Doctor winced under the grip which seemed to tighten with pure annoyance, "It's a _cool_ box! How was I supposed to know… Arr… River!"

She reached down into the box and pulled out a new red Fez; the Doctor grinned sheepishly, "Explain the cool box thing again…"

* * *

In the Tardis River's temper did not cool off with the automated air conditioning. Instead she held the baby tightly in her arms and paced backwards and forwards while the Time Lord stewed in his own thoughts; dreading what was to leave her mouth and scar his soul for the rest of his existence; because that would clearly happen of course. She stopped in front of him, child in arms. He offered a huge hug; though he wasn't entirely sure once he'd made his move how it was to work exactly. Instead the little boy was thrust into his arms and River walked away; in silence. Had she stayed a second longer she would have shot him; at least with a child in his arms he was safe; for now.

"See that," he whispered in the boys ear, "Leaving you with me; universally recognised as a responsible adult" He winced as the psychic paper in his pocket heated up and shorted out – Alas, that lie was still too big.

* * *

"So you see…," he continued, "I had to be trapped on the other side, otherwise the cracks would fail to close and the Universe would go…. Boom. Yes, yes, it does sound impressive, all in a day's work I always say. But that time, I really thought it was the end, yes, I did. It was game over. The only person capable of bringing me back across from the other side… Yes, that's right. Pond. She's a special girl you see is our Pond; she had all the energy, seeping into her mind. Brilliant – How could I possibly resist?" The Doctor was laying hammock style in his swing seat beneath the console. Asleep on his chest was Doctor Jnr. The Doctor grinned smugly; who would have thought that tales of a Time Lord would make such good bedtime stories.

'Genius' He thought carrying the little boy off to his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Flopping into his chair the Doctor sighed heavily. Tired wasn't usually a word in his dictionary; he couldn't remember the last time he'd actually felt this tired. His legs stretched out before him, heels digging unnecessarily into the already worn carpet. Eyes focused on the tips of his boots his brow furrowed into a frown. His hands gripped the arms of his favourite chair far too tightly. The Time Lord felt as though he simply didn't have the energy to move, his mind worked at its regular pace yet his body protested by keeping him still. From seemingly nowhere a hand squeezed his shoulder. River stalked around the chair to position herself gently on his lap. For a few long moments he didn't respond; simply continued to stare at his boots. He acknowledged her finally, sliding his arm around her waist. River dipped to plant a kiss against his cheek; the slight stubble across his face told her all she needed to know. He was exhausted.

"It's not easy is it?" she murmured into his ear.

"What isn't?" he asked wearily his eyebrows raised slightly as he focused further on his boots.

"Being a parent"

To this comment he didn't respond; but turned his head to look at her through sleepy eyes, "River," he whispered finally.

"Don't say it," came the reply followed gently by the soft brushing of her lips against his. The sound of crying suddenly filled the room. Their eyes looked hopelessly at each other before the Doctor reach for the homemade baby monitor on the table beside him.

"Won't be a minute," he murmured unsettling her as he got up out of the chair. River occupied his place; tucking her knees up to her chest and sighing softly. He insisted that during the night she deserved a break and that he; as useless as he may be, would do the running around.

River took his screwdriver off the table; it was heavy in her hand. She flicked it out to its full extension and pressed it back down a few times before setting it down again with a small clunk. His study was the only reasonably tidy room in the whole Tardis; well, out of the rooms she'd found, this was the most organised. She got up and wandered aimlessly around the rectangular room; running her finger along the edges of dusty books. Her fingertip traced the outline of a very familiar object perched on the edge of a display cabinet. It was her own screwdriver; how impossible he was sometimes. She picked it up; slid her small finger through the loop and enjoyed the feeling of having it in her hands again. What a day that had been.

Setting it down once more River checked her watch; what was taking so long?

River had been surprised when the Doctor had willingly sacrificed a room on board the Tardis to convert into a nursery room for the baby. She'd expected him to put up more of a fight, sulk childishly; anything but the eager reaction he'd had when she'd told him about the baby.

The door had a single Tardis-Blue plaque on it, 'Doctor Jnr'. She chuckled to herself; it was typical of that man to insist upon such a name. Inside, the sight made her smile even more. The Doctor was flat on his back, fast asleep on the soft blue carpet; the little boy also flat out and asleep on his chest.

She shook her head, dipping to collect the child and return him to his own little bed. River glanced very briefly at the Doctor; mischief danced wildly across her lips as she flicked off the light leaving the Time Lord sprawled out on the floor.

'Finally,' she thought.

It was always a struggle to get the kids to sleep.


End file.
